


Guide to the Gods

by timefornothing



Series: Scratchbent Universe [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: God of Love, God of Time, Goddess of Love - Freeform, Godstuck, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Post Game fic, Post SBURB, Post SGRUB, basically these are just the myths about everyone post sburb and stuff from my fic scratchbent, creation stories, god of blood, god of breath, god of doom, god of hope, god of light, god of rage, goddess of life, goddess of light, goddess of mind, goddess of space, goddess of void, gods and stuff, guide to the gods, ill add more as i go - Freeform, scratchbent, witch of space - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornothing/pseuds/timefornothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Scratchbent: Eternity is about them as gods and I thought it'd be kind of cool to write about some of the major myths surrounding them now that they're the rulers of the universe or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

“...And then she turned to the big troll and said, ‘If you don’t stand down, you’re gonna have a lot more than just an angry traveller on your hands. Challenge me again, and you’ll face the wrath of a not so forgiving goddess.’ The wrath! She actually said wrath!” Nepeta’s young face beamed up at Alec, eyes almost glowing in the candlelight. Tavros, next to her, covered his mouth with his hands and stared at her, completely enrapt in her story. “And the ugly guy was like ‘Oh yeah? Says who?’ And Ally ripped off her hood and made her hands glow and said, ‘I do. The Goddess of Love.’ And I swear, the guy dropped to his knees right then and there.”

“Did he try and fight her?” Tavros almost whispered, and Equius snorted from where he was leaning against Alec’s chair on the ground.

“As if anyone would be stupid enough to try and fight any of the gods, even Ally.”

Nepeta whipped around, sending what Alec was sure was a very withering stare. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” Alec almost laughed, but held himself back. Even at four sweeps, Nepeta very fiercely defended each and every god, Ally and Dirk especially, who she swore she shared a special bond with. _Little did she know..._

Equius looked up warily, clearly aware he had said the wrong thing. “Well, nothing, I promise. Just...Ally would be one of the easier gods to fight, right?” He looked to Alec for back up. “I mean, she’s only the goddess of love. Not battles or fighting, like Gamzee or Luke.” Tavros nodded and looked to Alec as well.

He smirked at Nepeta turned to look at him, almost looking worried about what he’d say. “On the contrary, I’d say Ally is one of the worst ones to fight. She’s nearly as handy with a sword as Dirk and Dave, and twice as handy with any form of short range weapon. Not only that, but it’s said she can control your emotions.” He raised an eyebrow down at Equius. “Imagine you go up to fight someone, and they merely look at you, and all of your courage melts away, and you’re left terrified in front of a god with a very large sword.”

Tavros actually gasped this time, and Nepeta stuck her tongue out at Equius, who slumped back on the ground and crossed his arms.

“I didn’t know she could, like, change emotions.” Tavros said warily, readjusting his seat next to Alec’s right arm. “Is that only in the stories? Or could she, uh, really do...that?” Nepeta readjusted her seat on Alec’s left knee, looking up to him with wide eyes.

“Many of the stories do indeed come from fact, from very old tales of mortals who had first hand accounts of dealing with the gods. So…” He smirked, “It may or may not be true.”

Nepeta groaned, leaning her head back. “Why are you always dragging it out? Just tell us the stories about it!” Then, her eyes lit up again, and she grinned at him in a way he knew she had picked up from Fran. “Actually, could you tell us _all_ the stories?”

“Yeah!” Tavros cheered, sitting up straighter. “Your whole library is here! Tell us the stories about the gods!”

“I want to know all about Ally and Dirk.” Nepeta nodded quickly. “And Fran! Was she always so tall? Has her hair ever been straight before? How did she and Ivan meet?”

“How many lands has Jake explored?” Tavros asked, feeding off of Nepeta’s energy. “Did he discover any new animals?”

“It might be interesting to learn how Ivanos grew up.” Equius agreed quietly. “Or how Roxy came to be so good with electrical appliances.”

“Alright, alright, calm down.” Alec laughed, glancing beside him to the doorway that led to his personal library. “Are you sure you want to hear these stories? There’s a lot of gods to go through, you know. And what would the other gods say about me letting you in on all of our little secrets?”

Nepeta only grinned wider. “It’s gonna be our secret then.”

Tavros and Equius agreed enthusiastically, and Alec only laughed again, gesturing with his hand to the door. It opened, revealing a large book floating out. It was a deep brown leather, faded with time and use, gold runes inscribed up and down the spine and all over the front cover. The young trolls quieted, watching with awe as it landed in the air in front of Alec.

“This book comes from a planet far, far from here. Practically across the galaxy.” Alec explained quietly, flicking his fingers to open the cover. “It comes from the small planet of Kupara, where the Kuparians are said to be the story keepers of the cosmos. Technically, I’m the story keeper, but they contribute a lot. They’re a nomadic species, meaning they move around a ton, so they don’t have a lot of possessions. What they do have, however, is their stories. They’re passed from generation to generation, and it’s considered a high honor to be the tribe’s story keeper.”

“So are you their favorite god, then?” Equius asked. “Since you’re the story keeper of the gods?”

 _No keeping anything from this one._ “Yes, they do tend to favor me. Their story keepers pray to me on a pretty regular basis and I visit them in their dreams. But back to the point.” Alec flicked his fingers again, and a few more pages turned. “The eldest story keeper of all the tribes keeps all of their tales in this book right here. Everything they know and have heard about the gods is contained in the book you see in front of you.” He looked down to the trolls around him. “What do you say? You guys wanna read it?”

“Yes!” Nepeta practically screeched, getting into a more comfortable position to listen. Alec smiled at her, then turned to the first page.

“In the beginning, there was but a vast, endless darkness. But in this darkness, beneath layers of dust and ruin, was a door. And it took a very special spark to open this door, and that spark was held in the hands of Mother Universe herself. With that spark, the door was opened, and the universe as we know it sprung into existence…”


	2. Magna Deorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Four Major Gods: Blood, Space, Time and Life.

In the beginning, there was but a vast, endless darkness. But in this darkness, beneath layers of dust and ruin, was a door. And it took a very special spark to open this door, and that spark was held in the hands of Mother Universe herself. With that spark, the door was opened, and the universe as we know it sprung into existence.

Into this universe stepped the four major gods, or the Four Creators as some refer to them. There was Mother Universe, who had all of creation in her hands; Father Time, who wielded his sword and set the stars in motion; Mother Life, who created the beings as we know them; and Father Blood, who gave them the power to forge the connections necessary to live.

**\- - - - -**

**The Horned God of Blood**  
Also goes by The Sufferer, Leader of the Gods, Knight of Blood, God of Strength, and to a select few, Karkat Vantas. He is said to be the ruler over the other gods and over blood, strength, relationships and unity. His sacred colors are a blood red and a stoic grey, said to represent how firmly he rules. Most works depict him as a short but stocky man with short, rounded horns, a dark traveling cloak, and bright red eyes.

Almost every myth names him as the instigator to the universe, the one who put the idea into motion. With a firm hand he leads the other gods and all of the races in the known universe. While he may not be the strongest of the gods, he can talk his way out of anything, and this is what makes him a good leader. Although most planets have fallen away from major worship as their technology and independence increases, he still makes regular visits to most World Leaders, and it's said that any treaty he has a hand in lasts for centuries.

His most common companions are Father Time, Mother Universe, the Horned God of Rage, the Goddess of Love, the Horned God of Mind, and the Muse of Love. He is the first of the horned gods and the only not depicted with tall horns. While many of the tales describe plenty of tales of his lovers and enemies, most of them seem to be based around a solid understanding that he has a strong friendship with every god.

Personally, he had a special hand in selecting many of the god's companions. It's said that he was the one who gave permission for the gods to take on their favorite mortals as immortal companions, and personally oversaw their ascension. While the tales vary in grandeur and mystique, he visits mortals more often than any of the other gods, and many say to always leave a spot at your table for a hooded traveler, should one come knocking.

One of his most popular myths involves the tale of the First Council. It goes as follows:

In the beginning of the universe, the planets were just floating rocks. Aside from a few unique features, none were very distinguishable from the others, yet that did not stop the gods from picking favorites and working their magics to set the wheels in motion. In the first few years, with the gods' reckless meddling and creating, thousands of beings sprang into existence, and each planet was well on its way to sustainable ecosystems. Yet even with all of the good they had made, the Horned God of Blood could see the beginnings of bad times, and decided he needed to take back the reigns.

And so he called forth the First Council of the Gods. Many were to follow, and many would be interesting enough to be marked in the story books forever more, but this was the grandest--and loudest--meeting.

The gods are generally amiable beings, willing to listen and work with any who are willing to do the same with them. But back in the beginning, they were young and naive, and had been allowed to run wild for fifty years. So when Father Blood called them together for the first time, not all were willing to show. In fact, it took Mother Universe herself going around and dragging each one personally to the hallowed halls on the planet now known as Deitus, Father Blood's favorite planet. It's large stone walls and solid floors were enough to keep even the God of Doom from destroying anything.

Once the gods were gathered and seated around the Hall of Gods, Father Blood began to speak. While the vulgarities are debated upon, his message was loud and clear:

"We have this universe, yes, but we need to be kept in check. What we've done so far is okay, I guess, but we need to be sure we won't be making fucking irreparable mistakes in the future! While this universe is ours to play with and shit, it is also ours to protect, and we need something to keep us in line."

"Something like a law system?" The Horned God of Mind spoke, her wide mouth of sharp teeth glinting in the light. 

"Or maybe even a few Punishers!" The Horned God of Light spoke from next to her, the blue many-pupiled eye watching everyone with malicious intent.

And Father Blood spoke, "Okay, yeah, no, no fucking Punishers, but I like the laws idea."

"And what would these 'laws' be?" Father Time asked, his glasses counting away the seconds behind the shades. "Like, I get that we should probably use them, that's definitely one of the better ideas we've had, but what would they be?"

And so the gods debated, and fought, and argued, and within hours, an agreement was reached. And so they set forth the laws by which they still abide today:

__

1\. We do not create or destroy sentient life.  
2\. No unnecessary acts of violence. Necessity will be debated by a council of at least seven gods.  
3\. If an offering is made, you must listen personally to the prayer or worship.  
4\. Do not tamper with others temples' and worshipers.  
5\. Do not let personal matters affect the job you are required to do.  
6\. If you break any of the above laws, you are subject to trial by full council. 

 

 

**The Horned Goddess of Space**  
Also known as Mother Universe, The Mother of All, Healer of Creation, Sylph of Space, and to some special mortals, Kanaya Maryam. She is the goddess of mothers, fertility, spiritual healing and creation. Many followers of the religion believe it is she who brings new life into the world. Her sacred colors are a jade green, black, and an iridescent white, to represent the way her skin glows with the light of the stars. She is often depicted as a tall, strong woman with elegant horns and green eyes. Many drawings depict her holding the universe either in her hands or her womb.

Nearly every creation myth--save for a select few--say it is she who first wove together the fabric of space and gave life to it before handing it off to Father Blood, who took it and made it what it is today. Her powers are of a healing nature, keeping the fabric of reality firmly stitched together. It is also said it is she who repairs the gods clothes (and mends their mistakes). She is depicted in many stories as keeping the peace between a few of the more aggressive gods, even going so far as to "stick her meddling claws where they do not belong". Yet by the end of nearly every story, they are always grateful for her interference, and that's where the phrase "Mother knows best" comes from. "Mother's Day" originated in the troll planet of Alternia but quickly spread throughout the universe. It is celebrated in early spring, when winter's frost finally fades and the flowers begin to bloom as Mother Universe brings forth life to the planets once again.

Her most common companions are the Goddess of Light, the Horned Goddess of Light, the Witch of Space, the Muse of Space and the Space Child, sometimes referred to as the Thief of Space. She had a special hand in raising the Muse of Life and the Muse of Hope, and one of her closest friends is the Horned God of Blood. She is said to be the enemy of the Horned God of Rage, but many say in recent times they have come to peaceful terms. She is a member of the Horned Gods, of which there are six.

While she is involved mainly in creation myths, she is also involved in many of the stories of the love affairs of the gods as well. None are more well known than the stories of the "Day and the Night", or the stories of her and her long term relationship with the Goddess of Light.

"In the beginning, just as the door had been opened, Mother Universe saw but a large expanse of canvas in front of her. Seizing the opportunity as the other gods explored, she began weaving and sewing, bringing forth the planets and strewing them about the vast galaxy. They were many in size and shape, and she was proud of her work.

"Her long time lover, the Goddess of Light, came through the door not long after and admired her work. While she was looking, Mother Universe was struck with an idea. Seeing the way her lover's glow warmed the planets nearest to her, she quickly whispered, "Close your eyes, I have a surprise." Not one to upset her fun, the Goddess of Light complied, and waited patiently. Quickly, Mother Universe waved her hands, and tiny pinpricks of light swept across the blackness, lighting up in yellows, reds, blues and whites. Each was more beautiful than the last, and when she was done, she told the Goddess of Light to open her eyes.

"The Goddess of Light was swept away by the beauty of it all. And by Mother Universe's gift, life began to take shape, and the universe was healed and ready to begin. And that is the story of how our sun came to be, because the stars in the sky were a gift to the day from the night."

 

 

**The God of Time**  
Other names for this god include Father Time, Defender of the Righteous, Knight of Time and to the other gods, Dave Strider. He is a god of change and the passing of time, and how it affects every being in this universe. He is in charge of the Temporal Clock, which keeps time flowing forward in our universe. Of course, he and the other gods of time are not subject to this flow. His sacred colors are shades of red, and he is almost always depicted carrying a sword. Many paintings show him as a tall, pale man with sunglasses, and when he is not wearing the Righteous Shades, he has red eyes.

He is often referred to as the only god in charge of time, although there are two other major deities dealing in that aspect. He is chief in these matters and many tales say he is the one who decides when someone's "time has run out". There are quite a few paintings of this story, the most famous being the "Hella Tapestry" which depicts on alternate sides the God of Time giving the thumbs up and thumbs down to a worthy man and a criminal, respectively. Some call him the patron saint of poetry, while many also refer to him as a music deity. Some musicians carry small talismans to represent them and help them keep time while performing. In nearly every painting of multiple gods, he almost always has no expression and his hands in his pockets, and is referred to as the most relaxed of the gods. He is said to be a ferocious defender of what he believes is right and will stand up to any of the gods. 

Father Time, along with being a member of the Four Creators, is also pictured in one of the Tetrads that has a large following. He, along with the Goddess of Light, the God of Breath, and the Witch of Space, make up the Beta Tetrad, and their tale involves a dangerous game in which they made a fatal bet with a green devil and came out on top, the prize being this universe. According to the tale, it was their sacrifice that allowed so many good things to come forth, and because they suffered, we prosper.

His most common companions, aside from the Four Creators and the Beta Tetrad, are the God and Goddess of Love, the Muse of Time, the Horned God of Time, the Goddess of Void, and the Horned Goddess of Mind. He is often depicted in familial relations with the God of Love, the Goddess of Void, and the Goddess of Light, as they are all depicted looking very similar. His romantic relationships aren't exciting stories, but he is said to be in very solid relationships with either the God of Breath, the Horned Goddess of Mind, or the Horned God of Blood, depending on the branch of religion.

Father Time's most popular tales come from a planet called Rhickter, where the planet is made mostly of stone and mountains. The creatures are hardy and stoic people, matching their rocky surroundings, and as nothing changes quickly on their planet, their favored gods are the Deities of Time. Many of their tales are to teach a lesson, and this one is told to both old and young:

"There once was a man who had everything. He had the most beautiful wife, the most obedient children, and the most abundant stores of food. Having so much filled up his head with arrogance, and he bet anyone he came across that he could best them in a game of wits. More often than not, he won, and his reputation preceded him across the planet. Upon catching wind of his winnings, the Horned Goddess of Light, also known as the Thief of Luck, devised a plan. 

"She called upon him one evening, playing him in a simple game of dice. After allowing him to win a few times, the man began to bet heavier and heavier, and soon, she had him in her claws. He bet his entire life's earnings, his family, and his land against her on one roll. And with a wink of her vision 8fold, his luck ran out, and he was left with nothing.

"The man was devastated. Crying out to the gods, he begged for a second chance. He had been a good man before, but his excessive wealth had gone to his head, and he had lost his way. Taking pity on the man, Father Time decided to test him.

"He called upon him one day, telling the man as he sat in his rags, "I can help you. But, first, I need you to help me." The man agreed, "Yes, of course, anything!" And so, upon the man, Father Time bestowed a recently orphaned child, who had nothing more than the blankets he was wrapped in. "But how am I to raise him?" The man asked. Father Time replied, "I can give you a house, but nothing more." And so he created a small, one room house, and then the god left, and the man was alone with the child.

"For years he raised him, giving everything he had to the young boy. Often times, the man would go hungry or cold, just so the child would be comfortable. And over time, as the child grew, he discovered that when the boy was happy, he was happy. He came to think of him as his own son, and the boy called him father. And though they had nothing but each other, the two were happy together.

"One day, the boy was off at his apprentice job in a nearby village, when he returned with a sudden flourish. "Father! You'll never believe it!" And behind him stood two soldiers and a messenger, who proclaimed that the young boy was the lost son of a distant queen, who had been searching for him since their kingdom was attacked. The man quickly explained that he had just found the boy and raised him, and soon the man and the boy traveled across the country to see the queen. She tried to bestow upon the man gift after gift, but he turned them all down, saying all he needed was to see his son happy.

"The young boy grew into a stately prince, the pride of the kingdom, and he credited it all to the man who raised him.

"Not long after the young man was crowned king, Father Time came back to visit the man, now old and grey and weary. He knew he was near the end of his days, and Father Time knew as well. "I must thank you for taking care of him. You've done better than I could have hoped. And now, I repay you. What is your wish?"

"And the man said, "Father Time, all I wish is to be able to spend a little more time with my son." And so the god bowed, and granted him more life until his son had his first child. Happily, with even less than he had to begin with, the man proclaimed he was the richest in the world, and all was well."

 

**The Goddess of Life**  
The last of the Four Creators, she is also known as the Goddess of Growth, the Maid of Life, and to her fellow gods, Jane Crocker. While Mother Universe is said to create, it is the Maid who allows it to grow and flourish and change. She is the patron saint of new beginnings, and of all life on the planets. Many houses have a household shrine to her, especially if they have children, to promote healthy growth. She is also the patron saint of bakers, who are creators in their own right. Her sacred colors are a bright, spring green and sand brown, and she is often depicted as a mother or grandmother type with bright blue eyes.

She is the one in charge of life, agriculture, the oceans and other bodies of water, new beginnings, spring time, plants, food, and animals. It was said she helped raise some of the greatest leaders of the universe, yet others say she had more of a passive role in their growth and simply allowed them to live freely. When she visits planets, the life on that planet is bound to prosper just from being within the mere proximity of her giving power. She helps all and gives freely, never asking for anything herself. Sometimes she is referred to as the Maid of the Universe, and mortals who walk the path of the goddess are said to be Made of Life themselves. And while she is a giving goddess, she is also known to pull harmless pranks. It's within her youthful nature to keep things lighthearted and fun, and most worshipers of the Maid are carefree people.

Just like Father Time, the Maid is a part of a Tetrad known as the Alphas. They were a group of four said to be doomed to their fate of nothingness, but because of the Goddess of Nothing, they were able to pull through and defeat a demon of unparalleled strength by their unity of power. The Alphas are made up of the God of Love, the Maid, the Goddess of Void and the God of Hope. They are worshiped mainly by the planets on the outer rings, who ancient tales say came from through the door with the Four Creators and their companions.

Aside from the Alphas and the Four Creators, she is most often seen in tales with the Muse of Life, the Muse of Space, and the Horned God of Rage. She acts often as a mediator and a dispenser of wisdom, and is often said to be the grandmother of the God of Breath and Witch of Space. In some tales, she is the sister of the God of Hope, and in others, she has pursued him romantically. Yet in every tale, she places a high value on family and following your heart.

Many such tales show her following along with Father Blood, going to help mediate in ruling families. Her presence calms the feuding families, and together with the strength of the God of Blood, they are able to peacefully settle and disputes in any kingdom or empire. She regularly visits her temples and speaks with mortals, and she is the second most well known among commoners for her easy to approach nature and willingness to help. Many speak of the times they have spoken with her or caught a glimpse, and few can say they came away without a pie either in their hands or in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, everyone ends up pretty major depending on the planet and stuff. it's just that these four are known and worshiped on every single planet. (:


	3. The Beta Tetrad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods of the Beta Tetrad: Father Time, the God of Breath, the Goddess of Light, and the Witch of Space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've looked up so many synonyms for god lmao

As they looked upon their new universe, the gods realized they had more than they could have hoped for. And even with their gifts, they knew they would need help to make this universe the best it could be. And so, one by one, they stepped back and called through for their closest companions to follow them through the door and into the glory of all they had won.

First, Father Time beckoned casually to his friends. He knew, just by seeing the planets that he had come across already, that this was the universe he would like to stay in forever. And why would one not bring their friends along?

"Yo, check this shit out."

And so the rest of the Beta Tetrad followed him, looking on with amazed eyes at the potential that surrounded them.

\- - - - -

**The God of Breath**  
Also known as the God of Wind, the Heir of Wind, Son of the Skies, Bringer of Change, and the Heir of Breath. Father Time calls him John Egbert in one myth, and he is a god of change. He is in charge of the skies, the winds, (the "winds of change" as the saying goes), revolution, weather, and adaptability. His patron colors are the bright blue of the sky and the golden yellow of the sun. As many tales say he is a trickster, he is often depicted as a young man in his early twenties, glasses balanced precariously on his nose as he flies through the clouds.

The Heir is a god that is no stranger to fun, and he is always the first to bring about a new idea to the council. He thrives off of change and movement, and seldom will you find him sitting still. One of the kinder gods, he is much more likely to use his powers to help mortals, especially if said mortal is planning a prank. In this respect, he is very similar to the Maid of Life, and the two appear in many tales as a problem causing duo out to "do good and raise a little hell". It is said he can make himself or anything he touches intangible in addition to having control over the winds, and that is why he is a model god for those who wish to walk the path of the Free. According to this branch of religion, the God of Breath keeps no material belongings other than what he has on his back and his warhammer, and many hope to follow in his steps. The Caseys, as they call themselves, rarely take lovers and often travel around nomad style to see more of the world and learn all they can from it.

Being a member of the Beta Tetrad, he is most often depicted with his fellow gods in that category. Many say the Witch of Space is his sister. Aside from them, he is close friends with the Horned God of Blood, the Horned Goddess of Light, and the Goddess of Void. Some tales say he raised the Muse of Breath, while others say he was more of an uncle figure as the God of Hope raised him in his image. He has fewer close connections as far as the gods go, but he is always willing to lend a helping hand and listen. His temples are often open air with few walls, and many devout worshipers leave their windows open in their homes as to invite kindness and his favor in.

More often than not, tales about the Heir tell of his growth to become the god he is today. They say he started out a simple boy who worried too much, but as he let go of that which was dragging him down, he ascended into godhood and became who he is today. The story of the Beta Tetrad is similar to that tale, except saying that all four had to let go of some aspects of themselves in order to truly succeed.

The four Beta gods made a deal with a suspicious green devil who said if they could beat his game, then they could become gods of a whole new universe. Thinking themselves good enough to win, they agreed, and the four were thrown headfirst into a game like none had seen before. Over the course of the game, they lost their families, close childhood memories and they themselves almost died. But once they found out they were indeed as strong as they had thought, they found the courage to rally on. They found the other gods, and together with them, defeated the green devil and claimed their prize, which is our universe today.

 

 **The Witch of Space**  
Also referred to as the Goddess of Space, the Witch of Creation, Jade Harley, and in some dialects, the Goddess of the Unknown. Many say she is the granddaughter of the God of Hope, and through his light she learned her powers and grew into the great deity of our tales. She is one of the creators in some tales, working with Mother Universe and the Space Child to find the Muse of Space and create our worlds. She is the goddess of exploration and bravery, and is also said to be the patron saint of vastness, dogs, and the "wild unknown". Her sacred colors are a bright, electric green, black, and white. She is often depicted in a hood with white dog ears and striped leggings, grinning with a young smile nearly identical to the God of Breath's. 

She is more often referred to as the Witch (rather than goddess) because of her feats and the similarities between tales of her and tales of common witches. She prefers more to go and do rather than rule over. She is heavily involved in changes in her favored planets, and she herself lives on one permanently. It is said her garden rivals even that of Mother Life's, with hundreds of plants growing wildly and beautifully around her cottage. She can manipulate matter and could even make something disappear for good, if she so wished. She is often depicted with an animal familiar named Bec, who is a great white wolf that travels with her across the universe. She is most often worshiped in smaller villages closer to the wildness of their planets rather than in cities, but nearly every being knows the slight chill that comes with the phrase, "The Witch is watching". The term comes from a children's tale that warns them that even if they think they are alone, the Witch may appear at any moment, as many believe through her crystal ball that she can see anywhere and anyone. While it is used as a cautionary tale for children to behave themselves, many use it as a reminder to do good even if they think no one will find out. (More often than not, the Witch does have an uncanny ability to show up just as someone thinks they are getting away with something).

Her tales mainly involve her exploits with her family members, which most often include the Heir, the God of Hope, and the Maid, but she sees a lot of the Beta Tetrad in her adventures as well. Apart from them, she is friends with Father Blood, the Muse of Space, and the Space Child. Some say her and Father Time are in an on again off again partnership, some say she and the Muse of Time are together, and even more say she has no permanent partner. Whatever the tale, she is fiercely defensive of her friends, and is more likely to solve the problem herself rather than sit around and wait for an agreement.

Her most popular tale is of one that says she carries the planets in her pocket, where the children's song "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket" originated from. The story says she took her favorite planets from her old universe, placed them in her pocket for safekeeping, and then brought them into this new universe with her. They are widely believed to be the planets that make up the outer rim. Many take this story as a sign of caution that if you don't do good by the witch, she'll carry you around in her pocket for all eternity.

 

 **The Goddess of Light**  
The Goddess of Light is the last of the four Beta Tetrad gods. She is also referred to as the Seer, the Goddess of Luck, the Goddess of Foresight, and Rose Lalonde. She is the patron goddess of knowledge, learning, seeing the future, invention, prophecy, and destiny. She is also considered the patron saint of magic and thought to be the mother of writing. The Goddess is often depicted in orange and yellow robes (her sacred colors) and holding a pair of knitting needles, either creating or using them as a weapon. This represents the "duality of knowledge".

The Goddess of Light rarely speaks out of turn, and when she does speak, it is with formality and finality. She thinks carefully and considers all options, making her a truly practiced Seer. She is decisive and thoughtful, and often helps the God of Light record tales and instructions. Many think it is she who helped create the first writings of the universe and who taught the different species to read and write. She is a part of the Trinity of Light, comprised of her, the Thief of Light, and the God of Light. The three of them represent the three sides of knowledge and fortune. She represents the responsibility of knowledge, showing how you must use your knowledge to truly educate yourself and to benefit others. Many seeking higher education go to study at the Temple of Light, where those three gods are worshiped above the others. They believe that to know is to be reborn.

She is close companions with the Beta gods and has been in a long time relationship with Mother Universe. She is also pictured in a mother/daughter/sister relationship with the Goddess of Void, forming almost a yin yang bond of light and dark. She also gets along well with the God of Light and the Muse of Hope.

The Goddess of Light, together with Mother Universe, was said to raise the Muses of Hope and Life. With their fondness for creation and invention, the two raised the Muses with these feelings forefront in their minds, and the two muses are regarded as major deities to pray to for help. Mother Universe and the Seer are also prayed to for emotional stability in relationships, as their love is a strong example for all to want to live up to.


	4. The Ascended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Ascended' Gods: The Beta Tetrad, the Alpha Tetrad, the Horned Goddess of Light, the Horned God of Time, the Goddess of Love, and the God of Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so if you like this stuff, this is about them as gods after everything from scratchbent ended! so some of my oc's from there come in this chapter, and if you don't wanna read about them, then just scroll right past it lol
> 
> this is part of the scratchbent series, so just click through the arrows and you'll get there eventually!
> 
> ((also if anyone has any synonyms for 'story' or 'tale' that i haven't used yet, hit me up lmao))

While there is much debate on how and why the gods were created and where they came from, many stories make suggestions that not all of the gods are of the same tier of power. While some say it may be just that their power is of a different kind, other scholars say a sort of ascension was required in order for them to reach their full power. Therefore, the ones who had reached that tier were dubbed The Ascended, thus allowing the others to remain classified as gods. Oddly enough, Father Blood and Mother Universe are not included in this group, but still remain two of the major gods in the religion. 

The entirety of the Beta Tetrad and the Alpha Tetrad are included in this group, and only a few members from the Horned Gods and the Omega Gods have attained this status.

\- - - - -

_  
**MEMBERS OF THE ALPHA TETRAD**  
_

 **The Goddess of Void**  
Other names for this goddess include the Rogue of Night, the Goddess of Nothing, the Rogue, Mistress of Nyx, and in some tales, Roxy. She is the goddess of the void, the space between things, new beginnings, potential, and nighttime. She is also the patron saint of the sciences, medicine, and in some back alleys, she is called the Drunken Deity. Some thieves also pray to her for stealth. It is the belief that when an idea comes from nowhere, it is she who is pulling it out of the darkness and bringing the information into light. Her sacred colors are a dark blue, black, and a bright pink. She is often depicted as a young girl in a mask, sometimes only her vivid pink eyes visible.

While many tales list her as a carefree and fun goddess, not tied down by rules, she is also depicted as one of the strongest gods. Strength, in these tales, does not always refer to pure brute strength, but rather a strength of character. Quite a few tales list her as an assisstant to mother Universe, helping to bring life out of the shadows, and still more list her as almost a partner in crime to the Maid of Life and the Gods of Love, helping to give substantiation to life, ideas, and love. A completely different and rather small sect of the religion calls her the Drunken Deity, for some of their stories say she used to never be seen without a glass of something in her hand. However, in recent times, many devout patrons of the Rogue have insisted that while she may have in the past, she has since overcome it, and is a strong role model for those hoping to overcome their addictions. Since these changes, 'Drunken Deity' has become more of a term of endearment for those undergoing recovery, or those who have simply had one glass too many at a gathering.

Her most common companions are those of the Alpha Tetrad, the God of Breath, the Muse of Space, the Muses of Doom and Void, and the Gods of Love. As mentioned before, she is part of a family with Father Time, the Goddess of Light, and the God of Love, though many still insist she is indeed in a romantic relationship with both the God and Goddess of Love. This may come from the tales that say did in fact have an interest in the God of Love from their time before the Door Opened, and from numerous reports that she and the Goddess of Love have been seen on different planets together. She has also been said to be in a relationship with not only the God of Breath, but also the Muse of Space, the Maid, and the Witch. When asked, scholars from her temples simply respond, "Rumors come from nothing, so maybe she started them herself."

According to Troll lore, she raised the Muse of Doom with the God of Doom in a remote area of Alternia. She also had a hand in the raising of the Muse of Void, who grew up to be her strongest protege and is said to carry out her work efficiently when she's too engrossed in her own projects.

Her largest group of followers are on the planet Chrysthen, where the Furlowas are said to work with her directly. She is heavily interested in the sciences, apparently participating in experiments involving cloning and teleportation herself. She has a deep passion for anyone willing to learn, and many say she's a good listener if you have a problem. Goddess of Nothing she may be, but her influence can be seen across the galaxy.

 

**The God of Hope**  
This god is also known as the Page, the Page of Hope, Defender of the Righteous, the Explorer, Jake English, and the God of Celebrations. He is the patron saint of friendship, bright futures, courage, celebrations, and adventuring of any sort. Many expeditioners pray to him before their journey's start, and when it comes to an end, you are to hold a feast in his name as thanks for safe passage. He is often depicted as a young man with eyes as green as the jungles with a map in hand. His sacred colors are white, yellow, and a deep green.

The God of Hope is said to be the one who first plotted out the stars and planets when they were first created, and is also the only one who has visited every planet in the universe. Whether this is true or not, he does have at least one temple on every planet, and has the largest amount of followers. He is a brash god, willing to leap into anything without always checking first. Some tales have him as a defiant god, not ready to listen to reason, and still others say he is quieter and less sure of himself inside the Council than out in the wilderness. To many scholars, this is to represent the consequences of naivety: without thinking first, many problems could arise. Together with the Goddess of Love and the Mage of Light, they form a group called the Golden Trinity. The three of them are said to hold the keys to a strong relationship of any kind: love, hope, and foresight. The three of them are often referred to as siblings or twins.

Not to be confused with the _Goddess_ of Love, the God of Love is often referred to as his long time partner in popular theory. While there are small disputes on whether they have remained together or not, it is widely accepted that they are good friends and supporters, always defending each other. The God of Hope is also the brother figure of the Witch, and many paintings have them looking nearly identical. Aside from those two, he is also close with the rest of the Alpha Tetrad, the Muse of Breath, and the Muse of Hope. Many tales say he was in charge of the raising of the Muse of Breath, and say the two often travel together, hoping to discover new lands and creatures.

One of the most widely debated stories is that which says the Maid of Life once pursued the God of Hope in a romantic relationship. Some have gone so far as to debate whether the relationship is incestuous, but others say that they are not related by blood. According to the scholars dedicated to the study of the Alpha Tetrad, they are actually the "parents" of the Witch and the God of Breath. Still more say that is was never truly romantic, and others say "Who cares? They're gods, they'll do whatever they want." Regardless, the God of Hope is often prayed to for strength and courage and is often represented with light necklaces and charms that have a small pair of golden wings.

 

**_MEMBERS OF THE HORNED GODS_ **

**The Horned God of Time**  
Also known as the Seer of Timeline, the Watcher of the Sands, Ivan, the Departed Makara, the Hunter, and Ivanos Noster. He is the less worshiped god of time, timelines, outcomes, foresight, and decay. He is also the patron saint of rebels and those wishing to break off from the norm. In contrast to many of the other gods, he is often depicted in shades of grey, with long sweeping horns above his hood, which hides his eyes. He is also the only horned god not to have an associated symbol, and instead is only represented by the time symbol.

The Horned God of Time is said to be in charge of watching the Hallowed Hourglass, which was put into motion by Father Time and maintained by the Watcher. He ensures that the sand will go where it needs to be, and should it ever happen, he will flip the hourglass when it runs out. He received his name 'the Departed Makara' from a popular children's tale involving the Horned God of Rage, otherwise known as Gamzee Makara. In the tale, the Watcher is in line for the throne, but he does not want to be king. So, as soon as Gamzee is born, the Watcher forsakes his last name and instead takes on Noster, which represented that he had no stern hold on the throne any longer. With that, he ran away from his kingdom and never returned, instead leaving to join the group that would later become known as the Omega Gods. 'The Hunter' refers to how he helped the Omega Gods "hunt" for their path to godhood, which led them to the other gods. 

The Watcher is often depicted to be the constant companion of the Child of Space, and together they travel the universe and keep an eye on the minor workings of things that Father Time and Mother Universe may have missed. Many tales say they have been romantic partners since the moment they met, and due to their tale of 'cross universal love', that's where the term 'Star Crossed Lovers' comes from. In addition to the Omega Gods, he is friends with Father Time, the Muse of Time, the Goddess of Light and the Muses of Love and Void. According to many tales, he and the Space Child raised the muses to maturity before adding them to the ranks of the gods. In some stories, he and the God of Doom are close friends, while others say they argued constantly. In either tale, they end up in a firm agreement that they will do what is right and end up the fiercest of battle companions.

The planet he is most widely worshiped on is one where the view the three deities of time as the most dangerous gods in the universe, above any other. Father Time is the head of the gods, while the Watcher and the Muse are his two sides of Eternal Judgement: the Jury and the Executioner. It is said that the Watcher looks through their entire life, and depending on if he deems them worthy or not, the Muse is the one who will escort the condemned into the afterlife, either Heaven or Hell.

 

**The Horned Goddess of Light**  
She is also known as the Thief of Luck, the Trickster Goddess, the Goddess of Spiders, and Vriska Serket. She is a goddess that can take away the luck of any mortal as she sees fit and redistribute it where she wishes. She is the goddess of bad outcomes, cheating, loopholes, and gambling. She is depicted as one of the taller goddesses, with curving horns that end in a jagged point and a curve. Her sacred colors are blue and orange, and her dice (which are said to take away luck, depending on the roll) are often the same colors as her eyes.

The Thief is a goddess full of mischief, often portrayed in tales as one who will trick you out of your luck to teach you a lesson. Usually, that lesson is 'don't make bets with gods'. Many times, she is a symbol that bad luck is coming your way, and it's said to never make a deal when the light of the Scorpio Moon shines above. She is also said to be the downside of luck, the tails end of the coin. Together with the Mage and Goddess of Light, they form the Trinity of Light, said to represent the three sides of knowledge: Foresight, responsibility, and caution. 'Knowledge is power' comes from the tales that involve people making wishes to either the Mage or the Seer and asking to know more, and in the end, the Thief comes and teaches them that knowing everything isn't always the best route. 

Her most consistent companion is the Horned God of Mind, and it is debated whether they are in a relationship or not, depending on the branch of religion. She is also close with the God of Breath and the rest of the Horned Gods, but more often than not they are wary to trust her, and for good reason. The tales surrounding her are always rife with disaster and mystery, and probably, that is just the way she likes it.

 

**_MEMBERS OF THE OMEGA GODS_ **

**The God of Light**  
Also referred to as the Mage, the Bookkeeper, the Keeper of Myths, Knower of Legends, and Alec Roberts. He is the god of foresight, one of the gods of knowledge and luck, god of literature, daylight, and stories. He is thought to be the god in charge of recording the stories of the gods themselves, and many scholars and recorders pray to him in dreams. His sacred colors are green, yellow, and gold. He is often depicted as a young man with green eyes in glasses and holding a large, leather book.

In addition to keeping their own tales, this god often travels to planets and visits temples of knowledge. He is not shy about appearing to mortals, and along with Father Blood, is one most easily recognized. Many scholars in the temples of light bear his and the other gods' symbol, a large yellow sun with winding rays of light. He is the one who is prayed to when students are cramming for tests, and many schools have a small statue of him in their classrooms. The Mage is a member of the Trinity of Light, the Golden Trio, the Ascended, and the Omega Gods. He gets along well with anyone and in stories of council meetings, is often the most agreeable, nodding along when Father Blood speaks as he scribbles away notes in his book.

Aside from his many connections, he most often travels about with Father Blood, recording his many decrees and ideas for how to rule. Though many stories recount Father Blood saying he can't stand the Mage, there are quite a few that say he was confused the few times the Mage failed to show at a meeting. He is also close with all of the Muses. They all look up to him in ways reminiscent of a "well loved older brother", and was said to read them stories whenever they asked. While he did not raise any of them directly, he often acted as a surrogate if one of the gods had to leave. 

One of the things the Mage is famous for is the legend of the Library of Light. According to the legend, it says that on Father Blood's favorite planet, the Mage has a library bigger than any other, consisting of every story ever written, from this universe and the one before. He collects stories as he finds them and adds them to his shelves. It's common practice now for authors to dedicate the first printing of their book to him. In some retellings, the doorways to the library will appear wherever he is, and in others, the doors will open to those truly worthy of the knowledge it contains. Many scholars hope that one day, they will be invited into the hallowed halls of the Mage's library.

\- - -

**The God and Goddess of Love**  
Debated by some to really be one person, many can agree that there are in fact two deities in charge of love. Some say they are a single being taking on two forms, others say the two sides of love manifested in separate bodies, and still more say that they're just two people who happened to deal in the same things.

The God of Love has also been called Dirk Strider, Destroyer of Souls, and Fire Bringer. Tales depict him as a tall, pale man with dark glasses, and darker shades of red and pink are used to color him. He is said to be in charge of the "darker" side of love, such as the endings of relationships, the destruction of the personality and soul, and fire. Yet even in his destruction, new things can be created. He is a member of the Alpha Tetrad.

The Goddess of Love represents emotional healing, and is said to be able to inspire emotions in others. She is in charge of intuition, music, new relationships, and marriage. She has also been called Ally Richards, the One True Muse, and the Heir of Love. The Heir is usually drawn as a young girl with red hair that matches the color of Father Blood's eyes. She is included in the Omega Gods.

It is interesting how both the God and Goddess of Love, if they are two different people, are involved with the God of Hope. This could say something about the believers of this religion, that they truly believe that love is nothing without Hope. Aside from him, they are always depicted friends of nearly every god. The God of Love is often shown to be the older brother of Father Time and the friend of the Muses of Love and Void. The Goddess is close with the Muse of Love as well, yet her romantic entanglements are widely debated. Some say since the God is stoic in his emotions, he has the more stable relationship of the two, while since the Goddess can inspire emotion in anyone, her relationships tend to be all over the place. Depending on the branch of religion, she can be in a relationship with any of the following: the Horned God of Rage, the Goddess of Void, the God of Doom, Father Time, the Child of Space, the God of Breath, and the Muse of Hope. 

The God received his title Destroyer of Souls from a well known story that says when he or his companions were threatened, he was able to physically take hold of their foe's soul and rip it from their body. In some legends, when the God of Doom has decreed it, he has shown at the execution to enact this on the victim, as it is the highest form of punishment to have one's soul taken from their body.

The two often make rounds more than the other gods, as they are in charge of the breeding and love cycles of every creature in the universe. Their appearances are marked down to precision, and it is the same time every year or so when they visit the same places. Many planets and cultures have taken to this schedule happily and plan feasts and celebration around them. Many report that they have seen the gods in disguise, even so far as bringing more gods with them, but none have ever been confirmed.

While the stories of the deities of love are the most colorful and intriguing, theirs are also the most incomplete. Any recollection of them is always shadowed by doubt. Many who have claimed to have met them in real life are vague in descriptions, only able to provide the most general of information. And if you were to have your emotions molded to their desire, would you really remember what happened?


	5. Judge and Jury, Rage and Grace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last four of the gods: The Horned God of Mind, the God of Doom, the Horned God of Rage, and the Thief of Space.

As with any myth of any sort, different parts about the characters and their adventures will always be highly argued about. "Did they really defeat the monster? Were they really that strong? Are they _really_ a god?" And this is no different for the deities of our universe. The last four--while still just as strong, if not stronger, than the rest of the gods--are some of the most argued about in common mythology. Whether people believe they truly are rulers or not, they have a place among the gods on high.

\- - - - -

**The God of Doom**  
One of the Omega Gods, he is also referred to as the Bard of Death, Doom's Jester, the Reaper, and Luke Baker. He is the god of death, endings, sacrifice, fate, destruction, and sometimes is said to also be the god of new beginnings. In many myths he is depicted as a "bringer of death" type character, always in darker robes of colors that are commonly associated with death and funerals. He is often symbolized by skulls, and sometimes with a red pendant around his neck.

The term Doom's Jester came about early on from a tale that says he takes nothing seriously, even death. When confronted with a problem, he is the most passive, but in his passiveness, allows destruction to take place. When death comes for you, he is rarely bargained with, and nearly every time will allow the death to happen. This is where his rule over fate comes in: many say since he allows it to happen, it must happen, because you are destined for it. He is also said to rule over the land of the dead, allowing the Muses of Time and Doom to come and drop off the newly deceased. His passive attitude affects all once you have crossed over, and many get the impression that the afterlife is a blissful place, without any worries to what has happened, is happening, or ever could happen. You're no longer tied down by your mortal worries, and so you are happy, and you may begin anew in the land of the dead.

The God of Doom is most often associated with the two muses depicted above. In almost every painting or drawing, he is at the forefront with either their symbols or likeness just over either shoulder. He himself was said to have brought up the Muse of Doom, along with the Goddess of Void. He is also close with the Horned Goddesses of Light and Mind, the rest of the Omega Gods, and is said to be in an on-again-off-again romantic partnership with the Goddess of Love. This is where the term "flirting with death" comes from, and why the red pendant is worn around his neck to show that even in death, love persists.

He is normally considered a bad omen, and is thus rarely seen by the mortals. His worshipers tend to pray that he stay away more often than not, and so in many stories, he is an unwelcome presence. They say to "see the green flash of death" is a sure sign that you will be dying soon.

The main thing argued about the God of Doom is his status as a full god. Many agree that he is not part of the Ascended, and some draw the conclusion that because of that, he should be a muse instead of a god. Others say that since he has little effect on large events that have to do with the gods, he isn't that important. Yet in nearly every testament written by the God of Light, he is included in their ranks, and for some, that inclusion is enough to settle the debate.

 

**The Horned Goddess of Mind**  
Also known as the Seer of Mind, the Prosecution, Redglare, and Terezi Pyrope. She is a horned goddess full of sharp angles and sharper teeth, with red eyes that seem to see through you. She is the goddess of mind, calculations, justice, probability, consequences, karma, and mercy. Her sacred colors are teal and red, and she is often depicted holding scales, a coin, her cane, or all three, and always smiling.

The least argued fact about this goddess is her handicap. Every single tale involving her states that despite her blindness, she is a force to be reckoned with, more than making up for what she lacks. Some say that since she lost the ability to see with her eyes, she gained the ability to be a Seer of Mind, and can instead see every path a mind might wander down, giving her the gift of preparedness in any situation. She has been known to attend many famous trials throughout the planets, sometimes even acting as a witness in major events. One such story comes directly from the Stella Core, a division of space travelers that oversee the major galactic affairs of the Innermost Star Systems. These planets have long been a favorite of many of the gods, and their growth was incredible throughout the entirety of their existence. Father Blood's favorite planet is in this system, along with Alternia, one of the human planets, and the God of Light's temple planet. The Stella Core was trying a serial killer who had been accused of killing over 2,000 beings of sentient life, though no one could produce more than circumstantial evidence. The court had gone on for nearly three days, with the jury still unswayed, when the prosecution called forth the goddess herself as a witness. Based on her testimony, they were able to prove he had committed every single act of murder, and justice prevailed, once again.

The Horned Goddess of Mind is often prayed to for strength, clarity of mind, and rational thinking. She is often depicted with the God of Doom, as a sort of Jury and Judge duo, where she tries them for their crimes and he gives them their fate. She is also depicted in a heavily black romance with the Thief of Light in many religions, and their kismesitude has been vacillating for centuries. Other than those two, she is good friends with the rest of the Horned Gods, the God of Breath, Father Time, and the gods of Love. 

Like the God of Doom, many argue whether or not she should be a god or muse. However, based on her interactions with the main gods in the myths, she is definitely a solid member in the main council. Father Blood's Councils have always had at least seven gods, if not more, presiding over them, and she has been in the right hand seat every time other than when she herself was on trial. But that, young readers, is a tale for another day.

**The Space Child**  
The last of the Omega Gods and the third of the space goddesses, she is also known as the Eternal Child, the Thief of Space, and Fran. While her age has been the main source of argument over this god, she is nearly always depicted as a preteen looking female in a mask with stars in her hair or pockets. Her sacred colors, following the pattern of the other space gods, are black and white, and also hot pink. In addition to being a space deity, she is also the goddess of stealing, empty skies, the seasons, curiosity, and stories. 

Signs point to her being the same age as the other gods, give or take a few of their years, but to many, she remains the Child of Space. This could be due to the fact that in most of her stories, she keeps a bright, positive, almost naive outlook on many things, and seems to have a youthful, infectious air about her. Many stories have the gods treating her like a younger sister, but famously, there's the tale where she takes to the Mage's books and proves that she is in fact older than a good portion of the gods. This tale is often told you youngsters to prove that you should never judge a book by its cover. Another tale has her working closely with the Goddess of Void, and together the two make the ultimate team of thievery, inspiring one species to write a many-part story called 'Robin Hood and His Merry Men'. The tale tells of two well intentioned people who risked everything to steal from the rich and give back to the needy. The author says he was inspired by a story a village elder once told him as a child. In the story, there was a group of beings who were having a hard time making a living despite their neighbors crop doing extremely well. The Thief and Rogue were so disappointed that they demanded that half of the better off town's stores be donated to the other village, and from then on, the two were ordered to help the other in times of need. Now, the two cities are some of the biggest port cities with lowest poverty rates in the entire solar system.

Unfortunately, there are not nearly as many tales of this god as some of the others, seeing as she tends to keep a low profile. Much like the God of Light and the God of Hope, she tends to stay out of interacting with mortals and keep working on things behind the scenes. Because of this, we must rely on the tales of her friends to know much about her. The Child of Space is close friends with the rest of the Omega and Space deities. In addition to them, she has also grown close to the Goddess of Light and the Maid. She is said to be in a long lasting romance with the Horned God of Time, and the two of them raised the Muses of Love and Void. 

In tales where she is not listed among the Omega Gods, she has been put among the muses, working closely with the Muse of Space. The main contradiction to this line of thinking, however, is that the stories of the muses did not start popping up until near the Year of Our Gods 920 (or 920 D.O.), she has been included in stories since the beginning, thus proving her to be a member of the gods, even if she is not one of the Ascended.

 

**The Horned God of Rage**  
Also known as the Bard of Discord, the Bringer of Chaos, the Purple Giant, High Clown, and Gamzee Makara, this god does more than just allow anger to run amok. He is also the god of darkness, fear and terror, belief, religiosity, duality, war, commerce, and insanity. He is often depicted as a tall and menacing looking being with long, graceful horns that slope upward. Often in the same painting, he is also depicted as a gangly, thin man who is grinning widely. He is always clad in purple garb that is similar to other outfits of the Ascended, and often has his wares in a chest behind him to sell. His sacred colors include all shades of purple and indigo, and symbols are the theater masks depicting happiness and sadness, unicycles, potion bottles, and bike horns.

Despite wearing similar garb, he is the god that is argued most about when it comes to Ascension. Many argue that his vast powers easily were given by the mystic rite of ascension, while some say that Father Blood himself said that his Ascension was "made up" and he "probably made that dumb outfit himself". Many of his devout followers have tried to prove his Ascension, but receive no help from the god himself. He tends to wander where the wind takes him, unbothered by the going-ons of the mortals. Many say immortality has made him careless, and still more say that's how he's always been: just a happy go lucky, carefree sort of dude. Many times in these stories, he is attempting to sell bottles of his 'potions', though few actually take him up on the offer. He also tends to be a darker figure in stories. Where the God of Doom is 'death', he is fear, more of a boogeyman type figure. 

The Bard is most often seen with the Horned Gods, though many aren't close to him. Other than that, he is only ever really seen with the Goddess of Love or the Muse of Breath. Apparently, his depiction in tales as the boogeyman is a reflection of how the other gods regard him. While many say he used to be evil, he has since become tame, and instead is just a neutral force in the happenings of the universe.

Whether he is Ascended or not, he has quite a few creation stories that name him as the sole Creator. The planet with his highest amount of followers, called Murteron, seems to be the most accurate in recording the facts about this god. Although, seeing as nearly every other creation story mentions a door and the other gods, this story seems to be solely about him and a painting, and many scholars (including a sly comment made by Father Time) believe the god himself made this story up "for shits and giggles". The tale goes as follows:

" _How the Gods Came to Be, Part One._ In the beginning, there was but one god in the vast expanse of space. His name was Gamzee, the Bard of Discord, and he was an artist. Upon this canvas of nothingness surrounding him, together he mixed together his Holy Paints and began something wonderful. With the strokes of his Brush, our world grew around him. Our red sun, the waves of our oceans, the dunes and hills and valleys and forests. He painted and painted, creating not only our home, but the creatures as well, sprinkling his magic dust upon us and giving us Life. He painted until he was satisfied, and sat back with the Elixir and observed all that he had done. And it was magnificent. But even with all of this beauty surrounding him, he grew lonely. Though the creatures he had made were many, none were equal to him, and he grew impatient. So he painted himself a companion in the softest colors he knew: the warm, encasing crimson of the sun's light; the lively greens of our deepest oceans and tallest trees; the sandy browns of the beaches where he resides; the soft pinks of his many creatures whom he loved. She was his equal in every aspect: just as strong, just as intelligent, just as all-powerful as our Purple Giant. And she was his opposite in every way: Where he was angry, she was calm; Where he destroyed, she created. And so the God of Rage knew the Goddess of Love, and their first painting together was a masterpiece that grew into the planet we know today..."


End file.
